The present invention relates to a signal processing system, a signal processing method, and a signal processing program, and more particularly, to a signal processing system that estimates operation conditions from pieces of current and voltage information of an electric device, a signal processing method and a signal processing program.
In recent years, a technique for separately estimating a current flowing through each of electric devices by measuring a current flowing through a master of a distribution board has been proposed. There has thus been a great advantage in that it is possible to ascertain power consumption of a facility through one measurement of the master of the distribution board.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of estimating an electric device from a variation in power operation. This technique relates to a device estimation apparatus that compares the sizes and cycles of power operation variation waveforms of a plurality of electric devices with the size and cycle of a variation in power operation which appears at the time of the intermittent operation of an electric device to thereby estimate the electric device which is intermittently operating.
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a difference between an on state and an off state is observed, and thus it is possible to ascertain only two values of conditions of the electric devices. In addition, in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, determination is performed using a threshold value, and thus it is difficult to detect a threshold value when a large number of electric devices are connected to each other.
On the other hand, as a technique of determining detailed conditions of an electric device, a method using an identification model has been proposed. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of identifying an electric device using identification models stored in a database. This technique relates to a power monitoring apparatus capable of identifying detailed conditions of an electric device by using identification models corresponding to a plurality of states of the respective electric devices which are stored in a database.
However, in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 2, it is necessary to install a monitoring apparatus for each facility in which an electric device to be monitored is installed, and thus the introduction of the technique incurs great expense. On the other hand, a method of transmitting measurement data to a server installed at a remote location through a communication channel and analyzing the data on the server side is effective. However, when this method is applied to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 2, the amount of transmitted data becomes enormous, and thus there is a concern of restriction on a communication capacity. In addition, when the method is applied to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is a lower load on a communication capacity, but it is difficult to determine detailed conditions of an electric device.